


Close Quarters

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Felian, First ever Felix/Hook fic, Hate Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Felix have a job to do together. Things get heated when Hook disrespects the Lost boys leader(shit summary but whatever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Felian(Hook/Felix)fic. Bad title, inaccurate summary but basically this was based off a Tumblr prompt I got where it was like Felix and Hook have to do a job together and Hook makes a comment about Pan. Felix gets pissed and then they end up having sex.

“You know he doesn't care about you.”

Felix turned to glare at his companion at the sound of those words, feeling anger begin to ripple. “I don't know who you're talking about,”he said evasively, attempting to ignore the pirate as he continued with his job. But Hook kept on pressing.

“Pan,”the one-handed man clarified bluntly, stopping what he was doing to look the other in the eyes. “He doesn't give a damn about any of you. You're just pawns to him-and he'd sacrifice you all in a second if that meant winning one of his twisted little games.”

Felix shook his head. “You don't know anything. Pan is our family-he cares about all of us,”he argued in a firm tone, making it clear that the subject wasn't up for debate.

The pirate obviously had a death wish, though, because he continued to speak. “If that's true, then why does he make you do his dirty work?Why does he put you in situations that could potentially get you killed?”he reasoned, arching his eyebrows.

“You don't seem to mind it, captain, when it's you he's visiting in the middle of the night or sending out on trips,”Felix shot back venomously, a sneer curling his pale upper lip. He didn't like being stuck on a job with the pirate anymore than the pirate did with him, but Pan had ordered it, so he would do it-whether he liked it or not and no matter how difficult Hook insisted on being.

Hook grabbed his wrist . “You don't know anything,”he hissed defensively, yanking the blonde so that they were face-to-face. Felix stopped him with a hand on his chest when he aimed his hook at his throat. 

“And neither do you. You don't know Pan-you're the one who's nothing but a toy to him,”Felix said lowly, grey eyes gleaming dangerously.

The two reluctant partners stared each other down, breathing heavily. Felix was still gripping the pirate's vest and Killian's hook was still extended toward the other's throat-but for some reason, neither of them could find it in them to make good on the silent threats in their stances.

Felix could feel his fury dissipating into something else;he was still irate about Killian's lack of respect toward his leader. He couldn't tolerate anyone insulting Peter, but the pirate was...different. He couldn't say that he was all that unwilling(or surprised)when Hook lunged forward and smashed their lips together.

Their mouths met in a brutal mockery of a kiss, but it got both of their bloods boiling and Hook moaned, prying the blonde's lips apart with his tongue and teeth until they both tasted iron. His good hand reached for the boy's hip while Felix's began to work on unbuttoning his vest.

Leather hit the floor and the Lost Boy's large cloak followed soon after while Felix was pushed roughly against the nearest tree. Hook's knee ground in between his thighs and he hissed, nails scratching down the pirate's exposed chest, tearing his silk shirt right down the middle.

Tongues warred as the two males proceeded to divest one another of the remainder of their clothes and Felix's legs hitched around the pirate's bare hips as he pushed inside in a single, smooth motion.

Felix's head hit the tree when Hook began to move, not waiting for him to adjust before slamming harshly into his tight channel. He smothered his moans by biting into the pirate's neck, knees compressing Hook's ribs as his back scraped against the bark of the tree.

Hook hissed in his ear, fingers digging into his thighs, leaving crescent-shaped bruises in the skin-marking him, marking him in a place where no one else had. Felix's teeth dug hard into his shoulder, and he cursed when he felt something hot running down his back.

In retaliation, he moved his good hand in between their bodies and began to pull harshly on the blonde's dripping erection. But he was already so close to the edge that he came first, spilling inside the loyal lost boy just as Felix came over his hand.

They sank to the dirt together, naked limbs tangling gracelessly as they struggled to catch their breath. Felix recovered first, extricating himself from the pirate and beginning to pull his clothes back on. “Don't expect that to happen again, pirate,”he said coldly once he was fully dressed, raking a hand through his tousled blonde locks.

Hook gave him a rueful smirk as he finished buttoning up his vest. “Wouldn't dream of it,”he retorted dryly before turning on his heel and walking away.


End file.
